Talk:Overlord Volume 11/@comment-195.83.211.133-20161006133418
I have somehow a plan to take down the churches that are somehow toubling for the Sorcerous Kingdom, I'm not sure if it's a good one, just tell me. But first know that the conditions of validity of the plan are : 1 : Using the less force possible, at best not any force, at worst, only the newly vassalized Empire Army (~80000 strong), Fluder or the 3 Imperial Knights. 2 : Not any ressource from Nazarick (wealth, items, manpower, etc). 3 :Tracing a road for the future of the Sorcerous Kingdom (so you can't let the Kingdom in a deep shit at least on a political lvl). 4 : Keeping the public opinion on your side, at least at the end of the plan. So, here is my "plan", through I don't know if we can really call it like that... : First, creating a casino inside E-Rantel with the money earned through the taxes. It will greatly please the wealthy, and everybody know that innovation, being it technological or not, always result in a positive development, in this sense, we are at least sure that it will bring money to the Sorcerous Kingdom, most likely a fair amount (it's the only casino in the continent, maybe...). Then, the money generated by this casino will finance the creation of an hospital, a very big one, with a "free" entrance, and the client will have no money to spend at all for any kind of healing (I'm talking about common healing magic using by healer). The casino and the hospital will obviously be state-organs, it's easier to control. If the money isn't enough to create either of them, just invent the compass and sell them, same for an hand pomp or anything else usefull but not too much advanced (technologically speaking), and obviously not military oriented (like new war-boats design from the 17 century, or guns, else it could be used against the Sorcerous Kingdom in the future). If it's still not enough, relocate the money for the protection or the maintenance of the Royal Palace of E-Rantel in this policy. (Since you can live in Nazarick, just don't use any money or workforce for a fake palace that you don't even use, I mean, it need to be credible on the outside, but not in the inside, just sell any furniture, put the minimum of guards, and let nobody enter, etc). (Oh, and obviously, since it's a post-empire-vassalisation event, take back the forces inside E-Rantel to Nazarick, both the one protecting the city and the one protecting the royal palace, and just use the Royal Guards of the Emperor and the Imperial guards as the offical defender of the now empty royal palace) So, now that we have the required amount of money let's start with the next phase ! Just after, you create a new tax, forcing everyobody to pay a small amount (and justify it by saying that this money is used in the maintenance of the hospital, after all, they were not paying at all those fake clients !) . The price of the tax need to be a little smaller than what people pay each month on average to the church for healing services. By doing so, people are forced to pay in order to get healed (it's a hospital service) yet they do not pay when they go to the hospital but rather as a tax, each month. Now, if they go to the church to get the same service, they will need to pay again ! This would crush the church from an economic standpoint, indeed, people will never go to the church to get healed if they can get healed at the hospital without paying, while they are paying a tax in both case... Limiting the money the church earn to donations only will reduce their overall power, and force them to slowly disapear. Since your not just stealing more money to peoples, but in fact, just change where you're healing them (to the hospital instead of the church), they will not explode in a revolution (cause this is the first time Ainz is creating "a law", if he were to abuse them for the tenth time, it will be possible, but people are too afraid to act if it's just "once" or "the first time", more so since they aren't loosing more money than before. Also, don't forget this is a recently founded nation, just after a a enormous slaughter, a very popluar one =). Here there is 2 paths : 1 : The church and the few extremely motivated believers (those able to throw there whole life for their gods) do not have the balls to fight the "sorcerous kingdom". Result : The church is weakened, and disapear slowly. 2 : They have the balls to attack the sorcerous kingdom, then you just have to uterly crush them with Fluder, Leinas Rockbruise (by prometing her that you'll heal her face if she sware loyalty) and the Imperial army. You also have a casus-belli served on a golden plate (aka : They attacked us first !). Result : They disapear. Isn't that a very simple way to handle the church problem ? It also had few advantages : -No church, no gods, which mean that the more time pass, the less you'll have believers, and the less you'll have conflict because of a belief. To accelerate the process, start a "school" and teach to kids that gods were merely an invention of the races to explain inexplicable events such as natural disasters, which resulted in many wars and thus, many death. Tell them that gods are the proof of the fatal weakness of intelligents beings, namely, the lack of self-trust and the fear of the unknown. Tell them that your government is different, that you're sending adventurers to explore the unknown, that the Sorcerous Kingdom citizens will not be cowards (children don't like being cowards -_-). By doing so, you will effectively support the dispartion of the churches. -The main point, no church, no problems anymore about an undead ruling a country. For this one, since Ainz objectif is to create an "utopia for all the races", just officaly declare this statement as the main law of the Sorcerous Kingdom. Something that sound good, particularly to the poor, like : "Equality for all ! Commoners, gathers ! You don't worth less than nobles, right !" With that, for the pretext of reducing the unfairness between commoners and nobles, you will unofficially reduce the distance between peoples of differents races (Yes, this law is indeed named : "Utopia for all the races", the slogan is a bit deceitfull, but it's not like it was a lie, just that it include a widest range of innegality than merely the ones between commoners and nobles, nobody will dare argue about that after you've just expulsed one of the most powerfull force of the world, the churches). -Finally, no churches mean that you've got a perfect road for absolute powers (since churches don't teach anymore or heal anybody). You just have to create a cult of the personnality, through I would more put into the mind of my citizen an absolute pride an honor in the nation, the type that will motivate them to throw away there life for the homeland when it's really needed... So, is it a good plan for you ? Do you have any idea which can improve this plan, or else, a whole new plan to settle the church problem ? Also, I excuse myself for the many errors, english isn't my mother tongue so again, sorry =) PS : If you've got the courage to read to the end, thank you as well...